warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
HINWEIS: Die Diskussion über Alternativversionen für offizielle Illustrationen ist nun zu einem Abschluss gekommen. Bitte lies dir den obersten Edit des Blogs HIER durch, um das Ergebnis zu erfahren. Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mithilfst! Wir würden uns darüber freuen! Silbergesicht Datei:SilbergesichtbySilberflug.png 19:00, 29. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Mir ist der Shadingübergang an Hals, Brust und > Hinterbein noch etwas zu hart. 19:53, 29. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 13:32, 30. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Also du hast es jetzt heller gemacht, was ich eigentlich gar nicht wollte weil ich den Grad gut fand. Ich finde es zu hart, also da sollte man an den Übergängen noch bissel wischi wischi machen. 18:19, 30. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Mir ist er Streifen im Gesicht noch etwas zu gerade, also geht zu wenig mit der Rundung des Kopfes mit Windfeder (Diskussion) 16:31, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Aus der Sicht des Beobachters ist mir das linke Auge ein bisschen zu türkis. -- 18:45, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Also... ich hatte ihn mir ja eher mit nem silbernen Streifen über den Augen vorgestellt, wegen Silver''mask'' und so aber okay :'D Meine eigentliche Kritik ist, dass die Felltextur eher wie gestreutes Shading wirkt, weil man sie an den Shadingstellen z.B. gar nicht erkennt. Ich würd dir empfehlen, den Multiplizieren/Multiply-Modus dafür zu verwenden und die Transparenz von der Felltextur etwas runterzustellen ^^ 19:27, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 20:04, 7. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 09:06, 8. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 12:39, 8. Dez. 2019 (UTC) }} Das (Usersicht) linke Vorderbein sieht platt aus, aber wie KittyVanilla oben schon bemerkt hat, ist auf der Vorlage nicht so viel Shading eingezeichnet, von daher eine Enthaltung 20:26, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Siehe meinen Kommentar bei Platzregen ^^ 19:44, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' ich war mir jetzt sehr unsicher was ich genau tun soll, ich hoffe einfach man sieht das shading jetzt 13:33, 23. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 14:32, 23. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Da ist über Silvester nicht da bin und erst am 2.1.2019 wiederkomme, kann ich frühestens am 3.1. wieder korrigieren 21:31, 27. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 10:29, 31. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *Weiß grad selber nicht mehr, was sie mit ihrem Kommentar gemeint hatte* :'D Na ja ich vermute mein Kommentar bezog sich auf das stehende Vorderbein, bei dem der untere Teil, der auf das Hinterbein trifft, kein Shading hat und das ergänzt werden sollte ^^ 18:02, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert' ich weiß dass der Zeitstenpel jetzt zu spät ist aber ich hab mal wieder vergessen das drunter zu schreiben, hoffe es so ^^ (worüber man nachts um 3 nicht so alles nachdenkt...) 01:49, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Abendstern Datei:Sunfall.png Hier die Stelliversion von Abendstern. DIe Zwei schon vorhandenen zum Vergleich darunter. 09:02, 21. Dez. 2019 (UTC) (Datei:Sunkit.png Datei:Sunstar.png) Die Tigerung verschwindet beim "Rückenshading" so, sprich man sieht sie schlecht. Zudem müssten die Schwanzstreifen doch auch gerade nach unten gehen wie bei den anderen Versionien?! 12:07, 22. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' Das Shading hatte ein paar Streifen anfgegessen, auch die am Schweif XD 18:16, 22. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Jetzt passts :D 18:55, 22. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Die Streifen sind vor allem am Kopf weniger verwischt als bei den anderen Versionen. Edit: Außerdem stört mich das Shading oben an der Brust, da es in der Mitte so eine komische Spitze nach unten hat und härter ist als überall sonst. 13:45, 26. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' 17:13, 26. Dez. 2019 (UTC) }} Das Brustshading ist mir im Vergleich zum Rest noch etwas zu schwach 10:35, 31. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' 19:02, 31. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 20:17, 4. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 20:08, 12. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Wer hat denn da das eingerissene Ohr vergessen? ;) 18:16, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Geändert' Hab reingebissen '^' 19:26, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC) uwu -- 14:55, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Sorry, aber mir ist leider noch was aufegfallen: die Schwanzstreifen gehen gar nicht mit der Form des Schwanzes mit ^^ 13:58, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Geändert' 09:24, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Wolkenstern Datei:Wolkenstern-ZA.png Hier die Stelliversion von Wolkenstern. DIe Zwei schon vorhandenen zum Vergleich darunter. 09:02, 21. Dez. 2019 (UTC) (Datei:Wolkenstern-W.png Datei:Wolkenstern-A.png) Die (usersicht) linke Vorderpfote ist bei den anderen Versionen weiss, während sie hier grau ist. Mir ist die Version etwas schwach geshadet aber weil die restlichen Versionen auch eher schwach schattiert sind ists ein Punkt für die Enthaltung 12:04, 22. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' Ich habe das Shading auch minimal stärker gemacht, in der Hoffnung so ein Mittelding zu finden das passt. 18:11, 22. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 18:55, 22. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Nah, du bist doch nicht keiner! Windfeder (Diskussion) 15:09, 23. Dez. 2019 (UTC) }} Das Blau oben in den Augen wirkt dunkler und weniger gesättigt als bei den anderen Versionen, liegt da vielleicht ne andere Ebene drüber oder so? 13:47, 26. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' Passt es besser? Ich habe die Originaldateien der anderen Versionen nicht mehr, deswegen musste ich die Farben improvisieren. 17:15, 26. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Ist aus meiner Sicht gut übernommen worden :D 10:36, 31. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 20:09, 12. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Nope, jetzt ist das Blau bei der Stellvertreterversion intensiver 18:17, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Geändert' 19:25, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Müsste die von uns aus rechte Hinterpfote nicht auch noch weiß sein? ^^ 08:58, 16. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Geändert' 11:55, 16. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 14:54, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Das mit den Augen haut immer noch nicht hin (Bild: Stellvertreter | Krieger | Anführer) Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob man den weißen Fleck, den du ihm am Oberschenkel gegeben hast, so nicht auch auf der Anführerversion sehen müsste - wenigstens ein bisschen 14:06, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Geändert' Ich sehe bei den Augen leider gar keinen Unterschied auf dem Bild, aber ich habs trotzdem versucht. 09:20, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Grummel - Streuner, Hauskätzchen Datei:Grummel.Streuner.KittyVanilla.pngDatei:Grummel.Hauskätzchen.KittyVanilla.png - 14:15, 26. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 17:16, 26. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 10:36, 31. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Der weiße Fleck endet einmal auf mitte der Brust und einmal geht er bis zum Hals 20:11, 12. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Mir sind die Highlights einen Ticken zu stark ^^ Edit: Ach ja, und die Pfoten sehen ein wenig verdreckt aus... ich würde da noch etwas Shading wieder wegradieren 18:24, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC) :Da ich mit 40,5° Fieber im Bett liege, kann ich meine CAs erst mal nicht bearbeiten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange, aber ich denke mal bis diesen Mittwoch :') 02:22, 20. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Morningkit Datei:Morningkit.byLeo.PNG Ich hab versucht, das sehr helle Graubraun nicht wie beige aussehen zu lassen, aber aftztehwq :| also bitte bietet mir auch Farbcodes an, wenn es euch zu beige ist :/ ~ 14:35, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) fkgdfka so beautyful <3 -- 14:56, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:07, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:16, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Swankit Datei:Swankit.byLeo.PNG ~ 14:35, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 15:00, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:08, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:15, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Hailstep Datei:Hailstep.byLeo.PNG Fangen wir mal mit den einfachen und guten Stellvertretern an c:~ 14:36, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 15:00, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:08, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:15, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Mallownose ~ Redone Datei:Mallowkit.K.byMohn.png Datei:Mallowpaw.A.byMohn.png Datei:Mallownose.W.byMohn.png 18:22, 19. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Kannst du die Streifen minimal weicher machen? die sehen noch sehr aufgeklebt aus ^^ 14:09, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert!' 16:15, 22. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:15, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Foxnose Datei:Foxpaw.A.yMohn.png Datei:Foxnose.W.byMohn.png 18:22, 19. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Siehe Mallownose 14:09, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert!' 16:15, 22. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:15, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) So hätt ich mir immer Feuerstern vorgestellt -- 16:41, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Luna ~ alles Datei:Luna.Kp.byMohn.png Datei:Luna.RK.byMohn.png 18:23, 19. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:10, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:14, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 16:41, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Rushtooth Datei:Rushtooth.W.byMohn.png Datei:Rushtooth.R.byMohn.png 18:23, 19. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Siehe Mallownose 14:10, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert!' 16:15, 22. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:14, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 16:41, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Spotfur Datei:Spotkit.K.byMohn.png Datei:Spotpaw.A.byMohn.png Datei:Spotfur.W.byMohn.png Die Punkte werden von oben nach unten kleiner. Dies ist Absicht, da ich es noch einen schönen Effekt fand :D 18:29, 19. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Kannst du ihr vielleicht ein paar mehr Streifen verpassen (oder die existierenden irgendwie deutlicher machen)? Du musst ja nicht zwingend ihren ganzen Körper tigern, aber mir persönlich kommt sie mit diesen derzeitigen eher angedeutet wirkenden Streifen noch nicht so wirklich getigert vor ^^ 14:11, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert!' 16:34, 22. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Ashfur is der Vater eindeutig! 09:10, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 16:40, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Brackenfoot Datei:Brackenfoot.W.byMohn.png Sooo...dann aktualisiere ich hiermit mein erstes angenommenes CA :D So schnell vergeht die Zeit... 18:30, 19. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Ist mir vielleicht etwas zu orange als rotbraun... aber ich wüsste jetzt auch keine andere Farbe für ein helles rotbraun von daher... xD 14:13, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert!' 16:15, 22. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Die dunkleren Beine könnten sich noch etwas mehr abheben, an sonsten super :3 09:08, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert!' 15:52, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Timberfur ~ Alles Datei:Timberfur.byTau.png Datei:Timberfur.S.byTau.png boi he old 19:39, 20. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Das is mal ein schickes ergraut! 09:06, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) wow -- 13:29, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Mosskit (DC) ~ Alternativversion Datei:Mosskit.alt.byTau.png Warum kann dieses Junge nicht einfach weiblich bleiben, jeez :') 19:54, 20. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert' seufz. Ohrenshading stärker gemacht. Ich hasse es, dass ich sowas immer am besten sehe, wenn es hochgeladen ist xD 19:58, 20. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:06, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 13:29, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Tawnypelt ~ Alles Datei:Tawnypelt.J.byTau.png Datei:Bernsteinpelz.Schüler.byTau.png Datei:Bernsteinpelz.byTau.png Datei:Tawnypelt.Kö.byTau.png Datei:Tawnypelt.St.byTau.png 1.) Datei:Tawnypelt.J.hellorange.byTau.png 2.) Datei:Tawnypelt.J.fahlbraun.byTau.png 3.) Datei:Tawnypelt.Sc.rot.byTau.png 4.) Datei:Bernsteinpelz.Kriegeralt.byTau.png 5.) Datei:Tawnypelt.K.gescheckt.byTau.png Die ersten fünf sind die normalen Versionen (basically sind alle mit grünen Augen normal, und alle mit den falschen Bernsteinaugen Alternativversionen :'D), danach: #Junges, hellorange #Junges, fahlbraun #Schülerin, rot getigert #Kriegerin, hell farnfarben gesprenkelt was definitiv nicht Ashfurs altes Muster ist :') #Kriegerin, bunt geschecktes Schildpatt 14:16, 22. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Well Scheibenkleister es is amazing. Good Job! Ich liebe es! 09:05, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) nice -- 13:16, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC)